Diga Sim!
by deiamartins
Summary: Não sei como descrever essa história. Ela simplesmente saiu dessa maneira. Espero que quem leia goste. GSR.


**Titulo: Diga Sim! ****  
****Autora: Andréia Martins (deiamcsi) ****  
****Categoria: Livre ****  
****Casal: Grissom e Sara ****  
****Nota: Essa fic não me pertence. Todos os direitos reservados a CBS.**

Grissom olhava para o espelho, estava se barbeando. Terminou, jogou um pouco de água no rosto para tirar os resquícios de creme. Enxugou-se e deu mais uma olhada. Antes de sair do banheiro apagou a luz.

Sara estava lendo um livro sobre crimes famosos. Estava tão presa a leitura que não viu Grissom sair do banheiro e deitar ao seu lado.

Ele a olhava, tinha algo muito importante para dizer, mas deixou ela ler mais um pouco. Passando-se alguns minutos Sara se deu conta que Griss estava ao seu lado, admirando-a. Ela não pode conter um sorriso tímido. Fechou o livro, colocou no criado-mudo ao lado e deitou-se para ele. Seus rostos estavam próximos. Ela sentia a cheiro dele, tão delicioso. Ficaram sorrindo.

Grissom passou a mão sobre o rosto dela fazendo um carinho gostoso, que a fez, fechar os olhos. Então, ele disse com uma voz sedutora e doce.

"Sara... eu quero falar uma coisa para você!"

Ela rapidamente abriu os olhos. Acabou encontrando uma outra expressão nele. Não era como a que viu há minutos antes, e sim, uma expressão de preocupação.Grissom continuou.

"Eu estive pensando... Ah... em nós! Estamos juntos há meses, logo, faremos um ano. E... nesse tempo todo eu venho aqui para o seu apartamento ou você vai para o meu. Temos que ficar decidindo em que lugar vamos passar a noite. Sara você não acha que as vezes é cansativo?"

Sara não entendia aquela conversa, mas dava razão a ele. Sempre esquecia uma roupa ou um objeto no apartamento dele. E vez ou outra tinha que ir buscar. Respondeu da forma mais simples.

"Sim!" Não disse nada mais.

Naquele momento a expressão do rosto de Grissom mudou novamente, dessa vez, seus olhos brilhavam e sorria. Ela deveria se alegrar pela mudança, mas essa mudança foi tão repentina que ela se assustou. E seu rosto mostrava uma interrogação enorme. Ele decifrou e se conteve. 

"Eu vou te fazer uma proposta, Sara. Não quero que você me responda agora. Não se sinta obrigada. Pense primeiro..."

_Grissom fala logo antes que eu morra de curiosidade!_ – Sara pensou.

"... Dear, o que você acha... de nós... comprarmos um apartamento?" Ele a olhou apreensivo. 

Sara ficou surpresa, não esperava isso de Grissom. Sempre imaginou que quem faria um pedido desse primeiro seria ela. Ela olhava para o fundo os olhos dele e lembrava cada instante que os dois estiveram juntos. De São Francisco a alguns meses que ela tomou coragem, novamente, e o chamou para sair. Dali em diante as saídas ficaram freqüentes até que nenhum dos dois agüentou e se beijaram. Grissom vez ela voltar à realidade.

"Sara?"

Ela aproximou sua cabeça a dele e o beijou por alguns segundos. Depois sem abrir os olhos e ainda com os seus lábios encostados aos dele, sorriu, e disse: 

"Se eu dizer não... sei que vou me arrepender por resto da minha vida. Claro que eu quero meu amor!" Voltou a beijá-lo com mais paixão.

Foi difícil encontrar um apartamento para eles por dois motivos. Primeiro eles tinha pouco tempo para fazer as visitas, que assim, conheceriam os locais. Segundo o gosto deles era muito exigente. Até nisso os dois combinavam. Enfim conseguiram arranjar um.

Era um prédio um pouco antigo, mas em boa conservação. O apartamento era de chão de madeira. A sala era de tamanho médio e que dava para ver a cozinha que não era dividida por nenhuma parede. Havia um banheiro no corredor que dava acesso aos dois quartos. O primeiro era pequeno, mas aconchegante. Já o outro era um pouco maior, com um banheiro e um guarda-roupa. Os dois resolveram fazer do quarto pequeno um escritório. Cada um logo vendeu seu apartamento e fizeram a mudança. Tiveram que comprar algumas coisas e outras eles aproveitaram de seus antigos lares.

Mesmo querendo isso Grissom às vezes se sentia estranho. Ele que sempre viveu sozinho durante anos, agora, convivia em baixo do mesmo teto com Sara. Mas todos os dias aprendiam como conviver juntos. Claro que algumas brigas rolaram, porém, não durava muito. A vantagem de se morar junto era que havia só uma maneira de não encarar o outro, sair dali. Só que nenhum dos dois fazia isso e, logo, iam deitar juntos na cama e não demorava muito para pedir perdão.

Já havia passado quatro meses desde que se mudaram e os dois sentiam que ainda faltava alguma coisa, algo para completar aquele lar. Essa "coisa" pareceu em um dia chuvoso quando chegaram no estacionamento do prédio. Logo que os dois desceram de seus respectivos carros ouviram algo vindo do fundo da garagem. O lugar estava um pouco escuro. Sara voltou no carro e pegou sua lanterna. Os dois foram seguindo em direção ao barulho. Até que os dois levaram uma surpresa ao ver o que era.

"Grissom? Olha que lindinho."

Ele olhou era um filhote de cachorro. Deveria ter algumas semanas. Era das cores marrom e branco e era evidente que se tratava de um boxer. O cãozinho chorava e tremia. Grissom sentiu dó, pegou e envolveu o filhote em seu casaco, para esquentá-lo. No dia anterior batizaram de Bruno. Este era o nome do primeiro cão que Sara teve quando criança. Ele cresceu e de vez enquanto fazia bagunça, mas o olhar que ele lançava para os donos. Tirava ele de todas as encrencas. 

Este mesmo cão confortava Grissom no momento mais difícil de sua vida. Sara estava há dois dias na UTI do hospital, logo depois de ser encontrada quase esmagada pelo carro que Natalie havia colocado-a, e não havia sinal de melhora. Grissom olhava e acariciava o cão. Parecia que Bruno sentia que Sara não estava bem. Mostrava-se triste, mas também mostrava confiança de que Sara melhoraria. De alguma maneira Grissom conseguiu ver essa confiança que seu cão lhe passava. Sorriu e disse:

"Eu sei, Bruno. Ela vai melhorar e logo voltará para cá!"

Isso deixou Grissom mais feliz, então ele se levantou, tomou um banho e logo saiu para voltar ao hospital. Quando chegou o médico que cuidava de Sara veio falar com ele.

"Senhor Grissom?"

"Sim, doutor."

"Ela acordou, seus sinais vitais melhoram e há uma hora a tirei da UTI. Eu estou surpreso... não imaginava uma recuperação assim tão rápida, ainda mais, no estado que ela estava."

Foi o suficiente para Grissom se emocionar.

"Posso vê-la?"

"Claro! Ela perguntou pelo senhor. Venha eu te levo!"

O médico o deixou em frente à porta do quarto que Sara estava. Ele sentiu seu coração acelerar ao vê-la. Sara estava de olhos fechados. Grissom se aproximou da cama e colocou uma mexa do cabelo para trás da orelha dela. Com isso ela abriu os olhos e encontrou com os dele. Nenhuma palavra era necessária naquele momento, porque era transmitido neles saudade, carinho e amor.

Os lábios de Sara estavam secos, mas logo que Grissom a beijou deixou de sentir aquela ânsia. Necessitava beijá-lo, senti-lo novamente.

Sara melhorou logo e voltou à ativa. Todos sabiam que Natalie teve ajuda de alguém, mas ela nunca revelou e também provas desse tal cúmplice não foram encontradas. De todo o modo, Grissom e Sara sentiam-se aliviado, porque sabiam que a única pessoa que fez o grande mal foi Natalie. E ela estava bem presa, longe deles.

Os dois aproveitaram a tarde, antes de irem trabalhar, para ir ao parque passear com Bruno. Os três sentaram-se ao pé de uma árvore para deslumbrar o pôr-do-sol. Grissom pegou a mão de Sara e olhou para ela dizendo.

"Sara. Nós já estamos morando juntos... temos um filho" Riu olhando para Bruno, ela fez o mesmo. "... e acho que já está mais do que na hora da gente se tornar realmente marido e mulher."

Sara não pode conter sua alegria. Mais uma vez pensava que ela seria a primeira a perguntar. Não houve como negar e Grissom surpreendeu ela mais uma vez.

"Só que eu quero casar agora! Não precisamos de benção religiosa ou de um juiz, nesse momento. A única coisa que vai-nos abençoar é essa natureza." Ele pegou de seu bolso uma caixinha de veludo. Abriu e dali se revelou duas alianças de ouro. Ele entregou uma a ela e pegou a outra. "Sara eu nunca imaginei amar uma mulher assim como amo você... você é tudo para mim. Simplesmente te amo e sempre vou te amar." Colocou a aliança no dedo dela e beijou por cima.

Sara estava visivelmente emocionada. Estava tão feliz que não sabia o que dizer exatamente naquele momento. Pensou mais um pouco e disse.

"Você de vez em quando é cabeça dura. Tive que lutar muito por você, mas tudo deu certo e estou agora aqui... me casando com você!" Deu um largo sorriso. "Obrigada por estar presente sempre comigo. Nos momentos ruins, como meses atrás e bons como agora. Você também é tudo e mais um pouco para mim. Te amo!" Colocou a aliança no dedo de Grissom.

Trocaram um beijo e presenciaram o sol indo embora. 

**FIM**


End file.
